How Many Birthdays?
by lorelaidanesfan
Summary: One-Shot inspired by a Ficathon for Lorelai's Birthday. Total JavaJunkie/LL centric, Pre-Series AU. How many birthdays will it take Luke to get to Lorelai's center. Rated M for definite smut. Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday wishes I make, I do not and will never own GG or its characters.


This is one shot is part of the Happy Birthday Baby Ficathon from **Meags09**. Enjoy!

 **Setting:** Pre-series AU. It's 1995 and Luke's has been opened recently. Lorelai is just settling into the Crap Shack and Rory is 10 when they meet. This is vague in the original series but I always figured Rory was 10 when they met Luke because of the caterpillar story but different versions have her at 11 or 12. I don't see a 12 year old acting that immature over a caterpillar death- especially not with the movies Lorelai exposed her to. Complete Java Junkie story surrounding Lorelai's first birthdays in The Crap Shack.

* * *

 _How Many Birthdays Until He Gets to Her Center_

 _Monday April 24, 1995_

A young woman comes in frantic for coffee. She blows through the newly opened Luke's Diner in a fit of caffeine withdrawal. Having just dropped her daughter off at school _on time-_ despite her broken coffeemaker that she can't afford to replace because she'd just hit escrow on The Crap Shack- she decides to reward herself anyway with liquid black gold at the establishment of one grumpy, and busy diner man.

Lorelai's blue eyes lit up with determination as she followed the flannel-clad man from table to table. Being a small town, she greeted his customers (whom she knew and was friendly with) with more cheer than he did in between her pleas for her daily sustenance.

"But it's my birthday week," she implored with a flirtatious yet innocent tone. "You can't refuse me coffee on my birthday week. Besides if you don't give me coffee, I start to become Jim Carrey from the Mask… and not timid Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss. No, no, no… I become the actual green-faced, creepy tongued, jerk. It may have been funny in a movie, but you not giving me my coffee would be wreaking havoc on this poor Hollow."

Luke tried to ignore her through her rant but when he saw no sign of it letting up, he dropped his poised pen and pad to his sides, sorely disappointing Kirk who'd finally decided he wanted his sandwich cut into star shapes. He sighed and slowly turned to her, jaw clenched. "Sit down, shut up, and I'll get to you when I get to you!" he shouted.

He returned to Kirk and started rejecting his star idea. He thought the debate was over as she sleeked away. Little did he know, Lorelai was pleased that she'd made the stone-faced man who could give the Queen's Guard a run for their money- she should know, she'd cracked one when she was 12- lose his cool.

Fueled by this, she pranced over to Miss Patty and Babette and asked for the paper. Being that it was her birthday week, she wanted to know what his was. She was going to have her way with the handsome gruff man… and more importantly right now, with his coffee pot.

"Hey mister, when's your birthday!" she called.

"No."

"No is not a birthday."

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, you're going to tell me. If you don't I'll just continue to follow you around. I have all day," she informed him happily. This was true since she had the week off from the Independence Inn to get everything she needed for her move into the house.

"Fine! It's October 25th," he conceded as he continued to serve anyone but the loud-mouthed brunette.

"Oh, cool. My birthday's the 25th too... but of April," she mentioned as she turned the page in the paper to find the Scorpio horoscope. She pulled a pen from her messy purse, wrote something down and then looked up to find him. Conveniently, he was behind the counter now, clearing some plates… mere inches from her coveted prize. "Here," she said handing him a torn piece of paper.

Luke grouchily looked at it and read what it said:

"You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.

Luke groaned but turned around and smiled so she couldn't see. He grabbed the coffee pot and a to-go cup, filling it for her. "Here."

Lorelai sipped it and uttered her gratitude among nearly orgasmic moans of pleasure. "I see why you guard your coffee so carefully. It's like the holy grail of coffee," she cooed.

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't you say you were going to go away?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Lorelai answered as she went to hand him the money for the coffee.

"First time customers are free," he rejected her money.

"Smart move. Make up for the Oscar the Grouch routine with a free coffee to keep 'em comin' back," Lorelai said as she started to leave. She stood up and slid the forgotten slip of paper towards him. "Keep this, it'll bring you luck someday."

* * *

oOo

 _April 25, 1995_

Lorelai arrived at the diner early with her daughter in tow. She was up early since it was her birthday and Rory wanted to get to school early so she could work on "a project" which Lorelai suspected had to do something with her birthday gift. She was correct as 10 year olds, especially Rory, were absolutely terrible at lying and hiding things. But Lorelai feigned ignorance for her daughter's sake. So they decided to hit the diner as Lorelai still didn't have a coffee maker and pancakes sounded like a perfect breakfast.

It wasn't as busy at 6:30am so Luke was in a better mood at the moment. As the bell above the door rang, he glanced over and saw the woman from yesterday with her kid. His emotions were completely conflicted. On one hand, she was gorgeous and smart from what little bit of gibberish he understood, and on the other, she was really freaking annoying. He took a deep breath, "Sit anywhere you like."

Then Luke approached the table with a cup and the pot, figuring maybe the olive branch could avoid him being harassed this morning. "Can I have one too?" a small voice asked. Luke looked at Lorelai questioningly, in complete disbelief at what looked to be an 8 year old asking for coffee.

"I'm not giving a 7 or 8 year old kid coffee," he answered to Lorelai, ignoring Rory. Kids made him uncomfortable, so ignoring her and addressing the mother was his go-to move.

"Well it's lucky for you, I'm 10 and a half," Rory informed him. "And it'd behoove you to get me coffee too. I heard my mom wore you down yesterday. I may be much smaller, but I'm not afraid to bring on the waterworks," Rory replied. Lorelai grinned into her steaming coffee cup, proud that she'd raised such an eloquent child who was also into coffee.

"Fine, but you're getting decaf," Luke said after a short pause. It took him a second to adjust to a small kid who sounded like a little adult… a little clone adult of a matching pair of blue eyes sitting right next to her.

"Half-caff," Rory negotiated.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're the same size when you're 30 as you are now," Luke chastised. He still just poured her decaf and brought it over though. Grabbing his pen and pad, he asked, "Do you know what you want?"

"Pancakes," Rory said.

"Make that double and with bacon and sausage," Lorelai added.

Luke walked back and made the orders, bringing them their plates. He served his other customers but kept chancing glances towards the seat the girls had taken by the window. Their giggles and enjoyment brought up his mood even when Taylor walked in asking him to paint the place and remove the Williams Hardware sign per his daily routine since Luke opened the place.

Lorelai went to the vintage cash register to wait to pay. Luke flipped the towel he was using to clean tables over his shoulder and met her there. "No that's okay. On the house?"

"Again? How do you make money in this place?"

"Well, it's your birthday. And I gave you both Decaf after that first cup," he confessed.

"You monster!" Lorelai exclaimed with mock indignation. Then it occurred to her, "You remembered my birthday?"

"It was one of the few things you didn't say at a mile a minute," he said nonchalantly. Truth be told, he might be able to remember her entire diatribe from the day before. He didn't crack sooner only because she was thoroughly entertaining and he enjoyed egging her on.

Luke poured her a to-go cup of regular coffee as a sign of good will. "Here, Happy Birthday."

"Angel! You've got wings, baby," Lorelai replied with a wink as she turned on her heel.

"It's not baby, it's Luke."

Lorelai turned back around but kept walking towards the door as Rory grabbed her backpack and opened it for them. "Well _Duke_ ," she said and paused for emphasis, pleased that he winced before he could hide his reaction. She made a mental note to continue to use that. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter, Lorelai. You can call her Rory. We'll see you around."

Luke waved lamely as they left, shaking his head.

* * *

oOo

 _April 25, 1996_

As was now her daily routine pretty much since she stepped foot in the diner, Lorelai made her way in to pester Luke for coffee. She seated herself at the stool by the register where she'd learned she got the most attention from the grizzly man.

"Nice plaid, it really stands out from the plaid you wore yesterday, Duke."

"For the millionth time, it's Luke. And you're at the wrong spot."

"Since when are there assigned tables?"

"Since the balloons I blew up and the over-sized sprinkled donut I made are at that table over there," he pointed with his pen to the table by the window she usually shared with Rory.

"Aw, Duke, that's so nice," she marveled.

"It's gone in 5, 4,"

"Thank you!" she interjected and jaunted her way over to the table. Rory, who was outside talking to Lane, entered and saw her mother at the table with balloons.

"Wow, we get great service here," she said as her mom seemed dazed, staring at the diner man.

"Indeed we do," Lorelai blushed as she stared at Luke. _I'm going to have to stop calling him Duke… Unless he really annoys me._

"Maybe he'll fix the porch rail that nearly killed you last week," Rory wondered aloud as Luke walked up behind them stealthily.

"Fix what?" he asked.

"Oh, Luke. Geez. Make a noise," Rory said startled. "I was talking about the porch rail that mom broke while she was demonstrating the proper way to 'walk like an Egyptian.'"

"Rory," Lorelai scowled with embarrassment. She wasn't usually shy about her quirkiness but Luke had her on edge a little. "She's kidding. And besides, my demonstration was perfect," she offered defensively to Luke.

"A broken porch rail is dangerous," Luke admonished. "Why haven't you fixed it?"

"Because I had the handyman from the Inn look at it and he told me it would cost more than what we eat in a week."

"Please, You're here twice a day and I know what you eat. There's no way it could cost more than you two eat."

"Hey!" Lorelai replied dejectedly.

"It's true," Rory agreed with Luke.

"Well, just the same, it's not in the budget. The My Little Pony jump rope Rory used once has it corded off. And we both know not to go near it so it'll be fine."

"I'll fix it. I'm sure I have some spare wood in storage. It'll only take me an hour."

"No, Luke, I can't. You already did something so nice for me and I don't want charity. I'll get it done next week," she promised.

* * *

oOo

 _April 26, 1996_

Lorelai awoke to hammering outside at 6 in the morning. She was thoroughly irritated. Naturally, she entered Rory's room to commiserate together about the horrible noise. Only, Rory was soundly sleeping through it.

She shook her daughter, "Tell me you're not sleeping through that!" she implored.

"I was!" Rory yelled sleepily, throwing her stuffed rooster at her mother.

"How?! It's so loud and it's right out your window!"

"Like this," Rory said as she lifted her pillow and jammed her head under it.

Lorelai closed her robe and opened her door to see Luke fixing her porch rail.

"Luke what are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your railing," he replied dryly.

"I can see that. But why? I told you I'd handle it and it's early!"

"Because, it needed fixing and I know how."

"But we're ladies here. And ladies need their beauty rest so they don't kill their crazy friends!" She exclaimed as she pushed his shoulder with both hands. Her robe slipped open and Luke could see her silky purple pajama shorts and camisole with lacy trim. It was low cut and teased the top of her soft breasts and cleavage. Her nipples were peaked by the morning cold and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her long, gorgeous legs were impossible to ignore. Luke strained not to let his face betray him but kept the image committed to memory.

"Exactly! Friends! Lorelai, we're friends. And friends don't let their other crazy friends die of a porch rail accident when they're perfectly capable of helping," he defended himself with more emotion than he'd intended. He could see Lorelai contemplating and wasn't sure how mad she was. "I'm sorry, it's just, I wanted to help and you wouldn't let me," he explained.

Lorelai sighed, "I'm sorry too. It's just… all of this," she pointed to the Crap Shack, "I did this. I've always provided for Rory since we first arrived in Stars Hollow and I didn't want to rely on anyone else. I didn't want charity."

"Lorelai, this isn't charity. It's a gift. For… birthday week," he rolled his eyes as he painfully spilled out the last two words, annoyed that he even had to say them. He thought Lorelai and Rory way overdid their birthdays by celebrating them for a whole week. Still, he couldn't help but indulge them on their actual birthdays.

Lorelai smiled at his gesture and that he said it at all. "Alright then," she agreed. "But for future reference, I still need my sleep. I will really kill you. At least bring coffee if you're here before 9. On second thought, always bring coffee no matter when you're here… and pie!"

"Deal, but if it's after 4, I'm bringing decaf." Lorelai cringed and Luke couldn't hide a smirk at her reaction.

* * *

oOo

 _October 8, 1996-_

Rory jaunted into the diner hopefully. She'd mentioned her birthday last week to Luke to see if the Lorelai Gilmore treatment only applied to her mother. She was happy to find it didn't. Unfortunately, she didn't drop hints about what she wanted. Sure the balloons were there at the table, but there was a Unicorn on two of them. She was 12 now, who likes unicorns at 12? Or ever? _Maybe this had to do with the Lisa Frank folder mom bought me as a joke for school_.

"Hey Rory! Happy birthday!" Luke greeted her and walked over to give her one very awkward hug. "Sorry, not good at these kinds of things."

"From where I stand, it's just right," she appeased. "Thank you Luke! You really didn't have to!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just like your mother… saying I don't have to do something but dropping very strong hints that I do."

"Yes, but I give cuter puppy dog eyes," she replied with a sly grin and her best innocent tone.

"Aw, Geez. Well, sit down. I made you pancakes with extra chocolate chips, just have to cook them up," he explained. Then he realized she was alone. "You're alone on your birthday? Where's your mom or Lane?"

"Oh, Lane's grounded because her mother caught her wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt so I'll see her at school. And mom's at the bookstore getting one of my presents from Andrew. She didn't want me to see so she sent me here ahead of her."

"Ah," Luke nodded in understanding. "Speaking of gifts, I uh, I got you something. Wait here," he said as he went to the drawer under his cash register and pulled out a surprisingly well wrapped small box. Rory opened it hastily. It was a unicorn statue.

Rory was grateful that he even remembered her birthday so she thanked him with a big plastered smile that he didn't notice was fake and she stood up and hugged him on her tiptoes. He patted her back as she thanked him again and sat down. He went about serving his customers and making the pancakes as Lorelai walked in and sat.

Rory filled her mother in and showed her the gift. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at him. He nodded as she mouthed 'thank you' from across the room. She wasn't used to someone caring about her daughter like Luke did. Christopher, Rory's father hadn't even called yet. He'd probably send a belated birthday card though.

* * *

oOo

 _April 25 1997-_

Lorelai came into the diner in a dismal mood. She plopped in her chair and magically coffee appeared before her. Deciding that balloons were more for Rory, Luke didn't do that this year. He did, however think of the perfect gift. But that could wait. He had to know what was bothering the usually too-perky woman on her birthday of all days.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pretended to wipe the counter.

"Christopher!"

"Chris is… your boyfriend?" Luke tried not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, God no. Not again. He was though. He's the reason I have Rory. Apparently that's a trivial fact to him though."

"Fill me in here."

"He called… for my birthday. He called me on my birthday but he conveniently forgot our daughter's because he was in Cancoon with 'buddies' he says. Unless 'buddies' is the new term for the cleavage on a 21 year old blond, he was not with buddies. Even then, that's no excuse to forget the birthday of your only child- well that I know of. Yet, he's single now, so he thinks to call me on my birthday. It wouldn't bother me and I could brush it off. But Rory heard and she was really upset. She didn't say it, but I could tell it stung her poor little heart. She's a sensitive kid, ya know?"

Luke's blood was boiling. Rory was possibly the only kid that he'd ever liked or ever would like. She was smart, funny, kind. He'd only known them for 2 years, but she had his heart around her little finger- even more so than the blue-eyed bombshell before him. She'd conned him into a caterpillar's funeral not long after they met. He'd even worn a nice shirt that he usually only wore to the bank. She told him about her day and he gave her pie on bad days at school. He even gave her non-decaf coffee once or twice. "He's an idiot," Luke replied simply, clutching his washcloth tightly to resist the urge to grab his keys, find the deadbeat and kick his ass.

"I know. My only excuse is I was 15 and I thought I knew what love was. He's not a bad person, but he's so immature and it's not fair to Rory. I just… I don't know what to do. How is it that you can make her birthday so special and he doesn't send her a card until early November?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

Lorelai sighed as she finished her cup and Luke refilled it without the lecture. "Wow, well this must be my lucky day that I get coffee sans lecture," she smiled hollowly.

"Just your birthday."

"You're right," she smiled with a little more emotion, still not reaching her eyes though. "Where's my donut and balloons?"

"I got you something else this year."

"Really? What did you get me?" Lorelai asked hopefully with greedy eyes.

"Here," he said as he fetched a small envelope, unceremoniously wrapped and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked opening it and reading a small slip of paper.

"It's a coupon for 5 hours of labor at your house. I figured after last year's debacle, we could just make that your annual gift. It's not charity; it's just me helping fix things so Rory doesn't die in that deathtrap."

"Well what am I? Chopped liver?" she asked in an affected accent- immediately dissolving into soft giggles at her own impression.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just take it. Make a list and I'll come over when you tell me to and fix things."

"Thanks Luke. You know just how to make me feel better. But are you going to wear a construction hat and no shirt so you look like one of the Village People? And if that wasn't your plan, can it be? I'd really like to see it. I can put it on my list. I'll even buy the outfit."

Luke just walked away, hiding a smile on his face.

* * *

oOo

 _April 27, 1997_

Luke's phone rang at the diner.

"Luke's."

"I need you to get started on that list ASAP. Do you know how to patch roof tiles? Because there's a hole in my ceiling and it's leaking water!"

"Lorelai?"

"Of course it's Lorelai. Who else did you ask to make a list of stuff for you to do?"

"You're right; I'm the idiot here," he sighed and she could practically hear his patented eye roll reserved especially for her. "I'll be over in 10. It's dead here and Joe can handle it."

"Hurry!" Lorelai hung up the phone unceremoniously.

8 minutes later, Luke was walking up the steps to the blue house and preparing to knock on the door as Lorelai opened it and dragged him in.

"Thank goodness, you're here! I thought you'd never make it.

"I'm early, got here as fast as I could."

"It's in the kitchen," she pointed. Sure enough there were 4 leaks in the kitchen ceiling but only pots to catch them. "I don't cook so I didn't have enough pots to catch it all. I've been dumping and rotating them. Finally I figured that the one was the smallest and let it drip freely while the others were caught," she explained. While logical in a way, it was just the kind of sporadic line of thinking she'd personally patented.

"I see. Well, I'm going to need to get on the roof to check it out."

Luke did as he said he would. But it was a warm April day at the end of Spring so he removed his shirt as he worked at patching the tiles with materials he found in Lorelai's over-packed garage and that he'd brought with him from some of the leftovers from his dad's hardware store.

Lorelai came out to bring him lemonade, and froze when she saw his taught muscles and 6-pack. She couldn't actually see it, but based on the way he wiped his forehead with his undershirt, she assumed the sweat was gleaming off his muscular pecs. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining what it would be like to feel his slightly hairy, extremely muscular body. Shaking the thought, she opened her eyes and called out to him.

"Just a minute! I'm almost done. Keep your pants on!"

 _Take my pants off._ "Um, I just brought you lemonade since it's hot outside."

"Alright, coming down," he told her as he descended the ladder with his gathered tools. It was then she noticed his nice ass in those Levis. _Thank Goddess for Levi Strauss. Stop it Lorelai._

Luke grabbed the drink from her hands, not noticing her mouth was parted or thinking about the fact that for once, she was completely speechless as she struggled to pull her mind from such dirty thoughts.

"So you're done?" she finally managed.

"Up there, yeah. It's good for a couple years but you're gonna need a new roof entirely soon."

They walked in the kitchen together. Lorelai held the door and Luke, still shirtless, brushed up against her accidentally as he polished off his drink. The touch sent shivers up her spine.

"Um, Luke, if you fixed it, why is it still leaking in here?"

"Because I'll have to get in the attic and set up a fan; the drywall and insulation is wet and to prevent mold, it'll need to be aired out with a heavy duty fan. I'll go to the hardware store and get one on loan when I'm done with your other small items on this list."

"Oh, okay."

Luke pulled the list from his pocket and his jeans slid down a little with the motion. Lorelai noticed he had a 'V' on his hips and she wanted so badly to see the rest of it, trace it with her fingers, kiss it with her lips… _Stop it, Lorelai!_

"Lorelai, are you listening?" She wasn't. She hadn't even realized Luke was still talking. He was annoyed to repeat, "Where's your room so I can fix the radiator?"

 _Luke in my bedroom! I can't. Oh God, he's going to see it all. I can't not let him go though, that'll look suspicious now that it's on my list. Crap. I have to let Luke in my room._ "Um, it's upstairs, second door on the left. I'll take you."

Lorelai led Luke up the stairs, not looking back for fear he could see the dirty thoughts racing through her mind. Little did she know that Luke was staring up at her Daisy Duke shorts thinking thoughts of his own as he watched her walk upstairs ahead of him.

* * *

oOo

Luke spent a mere 15 minutes fixing the radiator. Lorelai sat on her bed jabbering at him, trying to get her rapport with him back in the safe zone.

"Thanks again for the birthday gift. No one has ever been so thoughtful. Would've been nice to know you when we lived in the potting shed.

"Potting shed?"

"Yeah, we lived behind the Independence Inn in the potting shed. Mia was kind enough to have it adjusted to meet mine and Rory's needs. Still, there was always something breaking and the repair guy wasn't always happy to help."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Now that I think about it, how come I didn't meet you back then? It's a tiny town, we should have run into each other."

"Oh, well I was at school in Boston before…" Luke almost mentioned _before my dad got sick,"_ before I converted the diner. And before that, I just kept to myself mostly. When I did go out, it was to bars or ball games all out of town. Had a girlfriend, Rachel, for a while but she didn't like this town and I didn't want to leave it so she split and I stayed."

"Wow, I've never heard you talk so much about yourself."

"Yeah, well," he dismissed her. "I'm just too distracted with this damn thing to think of avoiding your questions."

"Oh. Well then I have one. Why do you wear flannel? It covers up your perfectly toned… I mean it doesn't flatter your… um, shape."

Luke looked from his task to see Lorelai blushing. He didn't betray it but it pleased him to see her on edge about his looks. He was aware he looked good. Enough women had told him so. He just never thought someone as beautiful as Lorelai would think so too. "That's exactly why. Have you seen Babette and Miss Patty? And, oh jeez, Crazy Carrie?" he groaned.

Lorelai smiled. "Touché… Next question, why are you so nice to me and Rory? I don't see you blowing up balloons for Kirk whose birthday was last month."

"Well Kirk is a pain in my ass."

"And I'm not?"

"You're right. Next year you get nothing."

"Hey! You already promised to make this our thing. You come over, clean my pipes and leave."

"Dirty," Luke commented immediately. He'd grown used to Lorelai doing it and was pleased to catch te fast-talking beauty off-guard.

"Oh, hush."

Luke finished and was testing the radiator. "I guess I do it because you're both really good people. I can tell. I've never met a kid like Rory. She doesn't have sticky jam hands, she's always quiet when you're not around, and she's really funny and smart. She's how I wish my nephew would be. He could be but he's got a mouth from being raised by my vagabond sister."

"So we're like surrogate family?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorta," he admitted.

"Why didn't you put your shirt back on?"

"I don't know," Luke responded. "I guess I was just hot and hadn't thought about it."

Lorelai stood, gulped silently as though she were Popeye swallowing his strengthening spinach, and responded in a breathy flirtatious way. "You are very, very hot Mr. Danes."

It was Luke's turn to gulp. Her words instantly dried his throat. "Lorelai-"

"Luke." She walked towards him and he met her in the middle. _I can't take it anymore. I have to know. What does he feel like?"_

Luke's remaining breath caught in his throat as she pressed her hand flatly on his shoulder and dragged it down the length of his body, stopping only when she felt his jeans. She closed the remaining gap by looping her fingers into his pants, feeling the brim of his boxer briefs and drawing him in. She wasn't sure when it happened, but his eyes were closed. She looked at him, standing like a manly Ken doll. His lips were the perfect shade of red and his eye lashes were long and beautiful. Even his unkempt eye brows were perfect in their own way.

She traced her other fingers on his lips, then removed them, leaving them feeling empty and cod to him. But the feeling passed quickly as her soft pink lips met his ever so gently. Luke's lips parted but before he could moan, she pressed her lips harder, opening them to taste him. He took the cue and suddenly they were kissing at a quick, quick, slow, rhythm. He would engage her urgently, then she would give back what she was given and then they'd pull back and gently kiss each other.

This went on for what seemed like hours, but was probably only 5 minutes before Lorelai backed herself onto her bed, dragging him with her.

Suddenly, Luke had a thought, "Rory," he whispered.

"School," she answered without a beat. "We have hours," she promised between kisses. "Building her science fair project with Lane."

With that, Luke's reservations about kissing her were demolished. His hands explored her over her clothes. Her hands were on his hardened back. He was trying to be a gentleman and not take it too far but then Lorelai slid her hands from his back down to his jeans, reaching around to the front as she poised to unbutton them for him.

"Lorelai," he gasped.

She didn't answer, just looked him dead in the eyes, filled with wild lust, and kissed him with all she had to give. Her sitting up to kiss him gave him the opportunity to pull her shirt up and over her head before lying her back down.

"Now we're even," she spoke through her teeth.

"Not quite," he said, removing her bra with surprising grace and nimble fingers. Lorelai moaned as he quickly replaced the cups of her black bra with his cupped hands.

They may have had hours, but Lorelai was feeling the urgency now. She shoved him gently off of her. Luke, thinking he'd taken it too far started to apologize. "No, Luke, no. I just need to get these damn shorts off." She popped the button quickly then wiggled her hips to let them slide down, revealing her non-matching underwear that had a hole in the waistband. She shimmied out of those too and as she stood, Luke had no breath left in him.

His eyes were wide, taking in the marvelous creature before him. He shook his head as if to shake himself from a dream. But it was real, Lorelai Gilmore was naked in front of him. She shivered under the weight of his gaze and that was enough to spark him to action. H

Luke stood and pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail during their heavy makeout session. He kissed her cheek, then her earlobe, down her neck to the base and all along her collarbone. He toed off his shoes while he made work of trying to get his lips to remember every bit of her soft skin.

His hands held her ass tightly and smoothed over it as he held her close to his straining erection. He flipped her down on the bed, pulled her to the edge and got down on his knees.

"Luke you don't have… Oohhh!" she cried out in surprise and arousal as he kissed her stomach firmly just above her dark lower curls began.

"Lorelai, let me," he commanded though there was a gentle reassurance to it.

Lorelai was unable to protest as he proceeded to kiss everywhere but her center. "Luke!" she finally cried out in frustration from the teasing. "How many kisses does it take to get to the center?"

Luke gave her a wicked smile as she looked down on him. "It's not kisses, it's licks, Lorelai," he corrected.

"In this case, it's kisses… tantalizing kisses."

"This many," he replied as he kissed her inner thigh one last time before plunging his mouth between her warm, wet lips. He barely poked out his tongue to taste her, the tip of his nose pressed against her clit, causing her to say something inaudible though obviously satisfied with his compliance.

He gave her full attention- tongue, teeth, lips, fingers- sometimes concentrated on her middle and others playing with her nipples, holding her hips down, praising her for her beauty. He gave everything but his own fully aroused cock.

Lorelai's inner walls tightened. She bucked up from the bed, yelled both curses and praises as she rode the waves of her orgasm as she gently floated back down to earth.

Luke climbed up beside her, swiping her hair behind her ear once more. "Hey,"

"Hi," she gleaned breathlessly.

He kissed her timidly, as if it was their first kiss and he hadn't done what he just did to her. Lorelai was limp and shaky from the pleasure, but she managed to scoot all the way onto the bed and under her covers. Luke laid atop them, but still remained close to her.

"Wow," she said after a long pause of catching her breath. "Luuukkke… that was… wow."

Luke smiled but didn't respond.

"Oh, but you didn't… I mean we could…"

"No, Lorelai, it's your birthday week. Let's just let this one be about you," Luke responded to her incomplete sentences.

"In that case, I demand another round of… that."

"Mmm…" he growled as he kissed her just above where she wasn't covering herself and worked his way down, slowly peeling the covers back on her. "I think that can be arranged. How many kisses do you think until I reach the center this time?"

"I don't know. I hope you get impatient and just take the fastest route to the middle," she responded smartly.

 _Best… birthday… ever…_ Lorelai thought as his mouth took her even higher for round two.

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"You're never allowed to fix anything for another woman ever again. You're all mine now… and not just for 5 hours."

Luke squeezed her shoulder into him, happy to hear confirmation that this was more than… _that_ … and also happy that there was a _that_ … a mind-blowing that.

"Luke?"

"What now?"

"We still have 2 hours until Rory gets home," she kissed him on his shoulder as she playfully and seductively mounted him. Just because he made it about her pleasure only, didn't mean she would comply without some attempt to change his mind. She still wanted to get his stick to her center.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N: I guess the answer is 3 Lorelai and 1 Rory birthday :). I chose to include a Rory birthday because I always found the Luke/Rory relationship to be centric to Lorelai's love for him.**

 **For those of you reading my other fics, I apologize for the detour, but this exercise actually brought me out of my writer's block and out of respect for my 'Choosing a Family' Fic, I went ahead and posted that chapter first.**

 **I also found the Tootsie Pop commercial to be very dirty out of context and it kind of just came to me as a title so I went with it as a theme. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
